Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by redlion
Summary: ***CHAPTER THREE UP***Harry in fifth year.review if you like and i hope you do. i know there are a lot of these, Chapter 4 will be up by april 5th. im sorry if you dont like it, but this story will have a plot. Have a nice day!! :)
1. The Dursleys

Chapter 1 

Harry Potter is not an ordinary boy, he is a wizard.  
(Most of you know this if you read Harry Potter) in fact Harry  
is a very powerful wizard. And he happens to be coming home  
from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now as it happens  
Harry's uncle is in a particularly bad mood right now and when uncle   
Vernon is in a bad mood, people get hurt. Now because Harry is a wizard  
uncle Vernon cant hurt him for fear of being turned into a slug, but   
that doesn't mean he can't yell at him. And that is where we find our  
teenage hero, at number four privet drive, having a blazing row with   
aunt Petunia, 

" I can't believe you have the nerve to come in here and just   
demand things. After everything we have done for you!" Aunt Petunia screamed.  


" Well I wouldn't have to if I could get a little respect  
around here," Harry blazed back.  


" Well if that's the way you feel about it you can leave" Aunt   
Petunia screamed." And don't come back"  


Now Harry (as you well know) is not a violent teen, but when   
he can't even get a jelly sandwich he gets a little peeved. So Harry   
picks up his open trunk goes out the door, takes out his wand and   
calls the Knight Bus. Within seconds a giant purple double decker bus   
appeared at his feet.  


" Hello everyone, Conductor Stan at your service," said Stan the conductor"  
oh its you "Neville" how've ya been lately?"  


"Alright Stan, business been good?" Harry replied.  
"Oh its been alright, where ye be going tonight, Harry me lad," Stan replied.  


" Well I would like to go to Ottery," Harry said.  


"Alright, that'll be 11 sickles," Stan said, checking a chart.  


"You guys are robbing people these days," Harry said as he fished in his money bag for 11 sickles  
." But I guess it's worth it." As Harry boarded the knight bus, he noticed the unusual number of   
people, riding. As the bus approached Ottery,  


Stan called out, " where bouts in Ottery."  


"Up this street, place has a sign, called The Burrow." Harry said getting his trunk  
readyto lug off. "Thanks for the ride Stan," Harry said as he helped get the trunk out.  
Oh boy, Mrs. Weasly is going to be really mad at me for coming, Harry thought as he dragged his  
trunk up the front steps. Oh man this is really bad, he thought as he rang the doorbell.  


"Coming, coming, just a second," came Mrs. Weasley's voice through the hall." Well hello   
Mr. Potter, how are you today, and with your school trunk and everything. They kick you out again  
dear, not to worry you can just stay with us."  


"Hi Mrs. Weasley I came to ask you if you knew of anywhere that I could stay-," Harry   
started.  


"Nonsense dear you will stay with us." Mrs. Weasley said." come in, come in, and have   
some tea."  


"Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley, where is Ron?" Harry said as he lugged his trunk   
through the door.  


"Oh he's out playing Quidditch with the boys. But you need nourishment, come have some   
food." Harry sat there eating for a while, Mrs. Weasley served him every kind of food imaginable,  
and some that aren't. When Ron came home with the twins, he was completely surprised.  


"Harry great to see you! Long time no see! How ya been man!" Ron,George and Fred   
asked as soon as they saw him.  


"Great. I've been great. How are you guys?" Harry said.  


" We are fine, I was just thinking about sending an owl to Hermione, but that can wait,  
so what has happened?" Ron asked.  


" Well you see..."  


Review, Flame, Whatever   



	2. the Burrow

After Harry had explained what had happened, Ron said," Well I guess I should owl Hermione and tell her to come over."   


"You don't need to have Hermione over here too, Ron, she has a life too," Harry answered.  


"Hermione? Yeah right! But she will be concerned about you getting kicked out again," Ron returned.  


"Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat." Said Harry.   


"Alright then, see you in a while," Ron said getting up from the table. Mrs. Weasley brought out a pie, and Harry dug right in.   


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(AN/I'm sorry you guys, I got a terrible writers block, and you know me King Procrastinate, I'll continue tomorrow)* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *(AN/ hello all, good morning, or what ever time it is, I'll continue the fic now) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


So after the pie, Ron came back and said," I sent Errol on his way, I don't know if he will make it"   


"So what do you say about some Quidditch?" Harry asked.  


"Oh your on, as soon as I finish my pie," Ron fired off picking up his fork. So while Ron ate his pie, Harry got ready by getting his Firebolt, and the Quidditch balls out of the closet. By the time Ron had finished his pie Harry was already in the air, whizzing around.  


"So Ron, ready to get kicked?" Harry said, snickering.  


"Oh I don't know, it doesn't look like I will with Fred and George on my team," Ron replied, as the twins walked onto the field. Then Ginny came onto the field and offered to referee.

" all right gin you can ref, but no favoritism," Ron warned.   


"Me, favoritism? No way!" Ginny replied. So the game commenced, Harry's team took a commanding lead as Fred through the Quaffle through the hoop three times nonstop. After another five and1/2 minutes, George had scored two times and Fred had scored once more. After another minute and a half, Harry caught the snitch.  


"Yeah! I caught the snitch! Ha ha ha" Harry laughed at Ron as he landed roughly." That was a good attempt though Ron, its just my broom is so much faster than yours."  


"Its alright, I'll just beat you later," Ron said in admittance." good game." And they walked inside. Fred and George walked away, saying," We'll see you later Harry."  
**************** 

The next day-  


Ron woke up and wondered,' how the heck did we get up here?' the last thing he remembered was lying on the couch listening to WWN and playing chess with Harry. In fact Mr. Weasley had carried them up the stairs and into Ron's bedroom. "Agh." He said sitting up and leaning over the edge of his bed. " Hey Harry, he said groggily.  


"What," Harry answered, with his eyes still closed.   


"We need to get up." Ron said now some what awake." Then we can eat breakfast."  


"Ahh breakfast, that sounds good" Harry replied. He didn't really mean that, but he had said it out of thought. He was thinking about Hermione. He had sent her an owl the day before, telling her that he had gotten kicked out of his uncle's house again. He wondered how she was.   


****************(AN/ now I want to say right now that this is not going to become one of those stories where Hermione comes back from holiday a total babe and Harry asks her out and everything is all fine and pretty lots of fluff, those stories get me really peeved sometimes, but that is not saying that there will be no romance in this fic so don't get all pissed off because I don't do that :) oh and have a nice day) *************  


He knew that she had only been gone for three days but already he missed her. He knew he was being childish but still, she was one of his best friends and he knew she was cutoff like he was when she was at home. As he got dressed, he thought about how their friendship had grown over the past few years Ron's too. But last year, was a real killer in their friendship, but that wound was slowly healing.   


So the boys got dressed and went down to breakfast. 

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, how are you," Harry said.  


"Oh wonderful dear, how about some sausage, or some pancakes?" Mrs. Weasley said bustling around the small kitchen. Setting food on the table preparing even more. 

After breakfast, every one was relaxing in the family room (AN/ do the Weasley's have a family room?) when hedwig and Errol soared into the room. Or rather, Hedwig soared in dragging Errol. They each had a scroll tied to their feet. Ron jumped up and grabbed Errol out of the air and took his scroll. Hedwig came to Harry and landed on his shoulder. "Ahh there's a good girl Hedwig. Thanks for the letter." Harry said removing the scroll. As he opened it he knew it was from Hermione by the handwriting. It said-  


_Dear Harry,  
So I hear that you are at the Weasley's house. That is nice of them, Ron said I could come over too, but I cant until later this summer. Yeah I know that sucks but still you can write. Hope you are having a good time-  
_

Love,  
Hermione  


"Well I guess that's that. She said we should have a good time, lets go play some Quidditch!" Harry said excitedly.  


The rest of the summer past by very fast, for Harry and Ron that is. 

You see Hermione was in a tough spot. Because she wanted to be with her friends, but she hadn't seen her parents in a long time. 'Well I guess ill see them next week', she thought.  
**************** 

AN/ aren't I just mean, well I guess I should post, but id like to do some advertising, Ryoko blue's story, Soul Scepter, is the coolest I have ever read, silverpheonix, you are the bomb, we need more authors like him. Neostar doesn't do Harry potter fics but she is soooooooo funny. I can't remember the name but read author ID 116508 she is awesome.I know it's short, but PLEASE r/r Gotta go-  



	3. notice...

Hiya every one! I'm here to write in a mistake, for you see, I do not know the gender of silverpheonix, so if any one knows I would gladly accelt any information. Keep the peace- redlion AN/you don't have to review this 


	4. Diagon Alley

As soon as Hermione got off of the underground, she got worried, 'well, what if they forget to pick me up' she thought. She knew that thoughts like these would get her in trouble, and she knew for sure that Harry and Ron would not forget about her.' I'm there best friend for goodness sake,' she thought miserably. She was looking around for Harry or Mrs. Weasley but she didn't see anyone.' Argh, I knew it' she thought. 'They forgot about me. But all of a sudden, there was Harry right next to her.  


"Ahh Hermione, how have you been?" Harry said when he recognized her. 'Wow she has grown' he thought  


"I've been alright" Hermione said cautiously she noticed the same thing about him. "Wow you have grown" and indeed he had. He was no longer the short wiry kid she knew in first year, now he was very tall, and somewhat lanky. Not that that was a bad thing, she thought. She smiled to herself; she no longer was taller than him, now he was towering over her at almost six feet.   


"Its good to see you Hermione, have you had a good summer?" Harry said after a moment of silence.  


"Oh of course," she said surprised he didn't want to just get back to play Quidditch. Which was among one of his favorite things to do.  


"Should I get your things?" Harry asked, half hoping she would say yes.  


"That would be nice, thank you," she said. So he picked up her bag, and they walked over to where Ron and his family were waiting.  


" Oh so there you two are," Mrs. Weasley said." Have you had a good summer, Hermione, dear?"  


"Oh, yes, wonderful, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said," Very good"  


"Oh that's nice, dear. Oh look at the time! We need to go now if we want to get in before the crowd." She said looking at her watch.  


"What crowd?" Harry asked.  


"Mom picked a convenient day to go to Diagon Ally. There is a convention going on. Really boring," Ron said already yawning.   


****************(AN/ I was thinking about posting this right now, but I know I will get flamed, lol :). Have a nice day) ****************  


"Oh stop it Ron. The guetilla convention is supposed to keep peace in the wizzarding world," said Mrs. Weasley." I was thinking about going to see a portion of it."  


"Oh really? I have read a lot about that during the last month or two, because of all this You-Know-Who business. It was really interesting" Hermione said.  


"Yeah, but about half of it will be calling names and sponsors, and rituals and junk like that," Ron said." and you know it."  


Hermione grinned sheepishly "Oh of course Ron, I have to admit it would be rather boring. We should do some shopping instead."  


Ron groaned," is there any peace in this world" he said looking pleadingly at Harry.   


"Oh Ron shut up. You know we need new things, we have worn everything out" Harry said, smiling.' at least its not a convention, thank god'   


So they walked from store to store, buying this and buying that, anything they thought they might need at school. Eventually they were all shopped out; at least Harry and Ron were, Hermione was eager to keep going. But she finally settled for sitting outside of Florence's ice cream shop, with a giant sundae that Harry had bought her. Ron had the biggest thing they had, and Harry had a small, but very good milkshake. (AN/ I happen to like milkshakes so lay off!!) After they had finished they ran off to find Mrs. Weasley.   


****************(AN/ I just wanted to say, I hope you have a H/Hr day!!!!) ****************  


"Oh hello there Ron what do you need now? Don't tell me more money? I gave you more than enough?" Mrs. Weasley said when Ron tapped her on the shoulder.  


"No mum its just that we wanted to see some of the convention meeting" Ron said in exasperation.  


"Oh, well then dear," she said taking out a schedule." Perhaps we should go and watch the next part. They are talking about what to do about the Minister."  


"Oh, ok then. Cummon Harry or we wont make it." Ron said wearily; for you see they didn't want to see the convention, Hermione did, and you know them, always give in to the girl.   


"That's the spirit Ron!" Hermione said, not noticing his sarcasm. As they walked into the assembly building, she was quite amazed by the grand architecture. It was great, even by wizarding standards.  


"Come along now dears, there are some seats." Mrs. Weasley said pointing over the heads in front of them.  


As they approached their seats, so did someone else.  


"Malfoy," Ron hissed. And sure enough there were the Malfoys.   


"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but those were our seats." Mrs. Weasley said as dignified as she could be.  


"I don't see your names on them," luscious Malfoy said.  


"Well here are our tickets them and they do have our names on them," Ron said holding them out.   


Luscious scathingly took the tickets from him took one look at them and ripped them to shreds. "Well I still don't see your name any where," he said with a smirk.  


"Hey!" said Harry pulling out his wand. "Those were ours! Now you're going to pay!! Prepare to duel Malfoy!" as, Malfoy whipped out his wand, Harry fired off a curse,_ "Serpientsorta"_ and a giant snake shot out of his wand.  


"Arghhh," Malfoy said as the snake bit him repeatedly. But he did manage to shout out a curse,"_ tarantangella"_ and Harry's legs started to wobble violently beneath him.   


"You'll have to do better than that to beat me," Harry said he said as he shot out curse after curse. One after another the curses hit Mr. Malfoy. After about three minutes of this Hit Wizards from the ministry arrived on the scene and broke up the duel."Alright folks what's going on here? Huhh well, who started this duel?" said the head of department.  


"Mr. Malfoy provoked Harry, sir. And I must say I would have done it if he hadn't, after what he did." Ron said stepping up.  


"And what did he do?" said the department head.  


"Well, we bought tickets to see the convention, and they were for those seats. So we were walking over here, to sit down and Malfoy took out seats. When we told him they were ours he took our tickets and tore them up. Them Harry challenged him to a duel," said Hermione carefully, not wanting to get in trouble herself.  


"I see, so those two dueled, huh, and who is this kid anyway?" said the official.  


"That's Harry Potter. And yes they dueled, but it was more like Harry beat up Malfoy, it wasn't much of a fight." Ron said.  


"Good lord, Harry Potter, did ya say! And Malfoy got taken down; well this will be news tomorrow." Said the official walking off.  


"fheuw, I was afraid Harry was going to be arrested." Said Mrs. Weasley.  


"Thank god he didn't." exclaimed Hermione,' and I hope he is alright' as they walked over to where Harry was standing with some officials.  


"Oh, Harry are you alright?" Hermione said hoping she didn't sound to childish or caring.  


"Yeah I'm fine, mione, I only got hit with one curse." Harry said looking embarrassed.  


"Oh, ok then, I think we should go to the Burrow." Ron said anxiously looking at his mother.  


"Oh yes I suppose we should, I would guess that there will be no more meeting." said Mrs. Weasley. So they went up to the Leaky Cauldron, and took some Floo powder home.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*  


AN/ so what do you think? Did you like that little duel part? I'd love to hear from you!! Just click our little button! Any way I know its short, But Review I do more :) Keep the faith- redlion  



	5. Concerning this fic

Concerning this fic.  
  
I, redlion, do not think that my fic is going too well. I have decided that I will continue, only after I have redone every chapter so far. As I begin to repost chapters, they will be marked at the top with an asterisk followed by a dollar symbol. *$( In this way you, the reader/reviewer will know that is the new updated chapter. I hope this has not offended anyone, but I have exams and crap. On a lighter note, I will be starting another fic, in the time of king Arthur. Hope you enjoy what you read, keep the faith- redlion 


End file.
